Just Be Friends
by Dominic Clearwater
Summary: 'Jika saja...jika saja aku boleh mempunyai satu permintaan...aku ingin terlahir kembali lalu melihatmu disetiap harinya dalam hidupku.' / "...K-Kise, daisuki da," / An angst KiKasa fanfic / Inspired by Just Be Friends song by Megurine Luka / Full warning inside / One-shot


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

Warning: OOC, typo(s), BL (boys love)/shonen ai, amatir, one-shot.

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

'Talk on the phone'

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

_'Jika saja...jika saja aku boleh mempunyai satu permintaan...aku ingin terlahir kembali lalu melihatmu disetiap harinya dalam hidupku.'_

* * *

"Kerja bagus, _minna_! Latihan hari ini selesai!"

"_Ha'i!_"

Suara itu menggema di _gym_ Kaijou. Kurang dari semenit kemudian, mereka berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan berniat untuk pulang. Tetapi tidak untuk sang kapten tim— _Kasamatsu Yukio_. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk menyendiri di salah satu bangku di sudut _gym_. Wajahnya tertekuk. Badannya ia bungkukkan agar bisa menempelkan kedua tangannya di lutut serta menautkan jari-jarinya.

_'Entah ini hanya pemikiranku saja atau memang akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.'_

.

.

**_Just Be Friends_**

By: _Dominic Stratford_

_HAPPY READING!_

.

.

"_Senpai_, _chotto matte,_ _yo_!"

"_Baka_! Cepatlah sedikit bila tidak ingin kutinggal!"

"Tehee, _gomenne_, _senpai~_"

Ketika pemuda berambut _blonde —_sebut saja _Kise Ryouta_— sudah berada di sampingnya, mereka mulai berjalan beriringan. Rutinitas ini biasa mereka lakukan sejak mereka berdua mengikuti klub yang sama. Terlebih lagi, arah jalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing searah.

Mungkin kaku adalah penggambaran kata yang cukup tepat bagi situasi mereka saat ini. Yah, setidaknya itu menurut pemikiran Kise. Di lain sisi, Kasamatsu lebih menikmati saat-saat dimana Kise tak banyak bicara. Keheningan di antara mereka berdua terpecahkan ketika Kise mulai mengangkat topik pembicaraan.

"_Senpai_, apa benar besok adalah hari terakhirmu menjadi kapten tim basket?"

"Hn? Mengapa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

"Ah...aku mendengar kabar itu dari Moriyama-_senpai_, dan aku pikir itu akan sangat menyedihkan bila memang benar adanya. Jadi aku ingin memastikan dengan menanyakan langsung padamu. Apakah benar?"

Kasamatsu bungkam. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka dan deru mesin kendaraan di jalanan saja yang mendominasi keheningan. Selebihnya tak ada. Entah mengapa Kasamatsu tak terlalu menyukai topik pembicaraan kali ini. Ia selalu bingung mengungkapkan ekspresinya dengan kata-kata bila berhubungan dengan ini.

"...ya, itu benar." Suaranya lemah ketika menjawab hal tersebut. Ia yakin setelah ini Kise akan mengeluh dengan memasang wajah seperti anak anjing yang sedang kehujanan.

"A-aah? _Souka_? _Mou_...aku akan sangat merindukanmu _senpai_..." Kise mulai melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pundak Kasamatsu yang langsung dibalas dengan pukulan telak di perutnya.

"Diamlah, Kise. Upacara kelulusan untuk siswa tahun ketiga akan berlangsung sembilan hari lagi dari sekarang. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan menyangkut hal itu." Kise tak mengerti mengapa Kasamatsu menjadi emosional dalam sekejap. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan Kasamatsu yang seperti ini. Tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Tak ada wajah yang menunjukkan kalau ia sedang marah. Atau pun membentaknya seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan bila Kise bertingkah bodoh. Kasamatsu hanya mengatakan hal itu dengan suara tertahan serta menatap ke jalanan di sampingnya tanpa menatap Kise sedikit pun. Membuat Kise merasa bersalah karena sudah memilih topik pembicaraan yang kurang tepat.

_'Apakah ia belum siap untuk menghadapi kelulusan? Atau mungkin senpai belum siap untuk meninggalkan seseorang?'_

Suasana kaku kembali tercipta. Keduanya seakan sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing, dan itu bertahan selama beberapa menit ke depan. Jalan berdampingan tanpa ada komunikasi. Sampai saat salah satu dari mereka mengambil jalan di persimpangan yang berbeda dan mengucapkan kalimat seperti "_Jaa ne!_"

* * *

"_Tadaima_,"

"_Okaeri, _Yuki-chan. Cepatlah ganti bajumu, makan malam sudah siap."

Ia hanya menuruti apa kata ibunya saja. Setelah mengganti seragam dengan kaos putih polos dan celana berwarna hitam selutut, ia pun duduk di sisi meja makan. Semuanya makan dalam diam.

"Yukio, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," Kasamatsu Daichi, ayah dari Kasamatsu Yukio menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Otou-san, ada apa?" Yukio mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya. Mereka sekilas tampak mirip. Dengan rambut berwarna gelap dan alis tebal, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan darah yang kuat. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah warna matanya. Jika Yukio memiliki mata berwarna _blue metal _seperti ibunya, maka ayahnya memiliki warna mata cokelat _hazel_.

"Begini, aku mendapat kenaikan pangkat di pekerjaanku,"

"_Souka? _Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Ya, kupikir itu juga sangat bagus. Dan karena itu, atasanku memindahkan lapangan kerjaku ke cabang perusahaan yang berada di Australia,"

Ia berhenti mengunyah _karaage-_nya, "T-tunggu, apakah Tou-san berencana ingin pindah ke sana?"

"Lebih tepatnya _kita,_" ia menekankan kata terakhirnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius. Sedangkan Yukio, ia sangat terkejut ketika mendengar hal itu. Ia menghindari membuat kontak mata secara langsung dengan ayahnya dengan cara menatap sajian makanan di hadapannya. Seakan benda itu menjadi objek pusat perhatiannya yang paling menarik saat ini dimana kenyataannya tak ada sama sekali.

"K-kapan...kapan kita akan pindah? Dan...berapa lama?"

"Seminggu setelah upacara kelulusanmu. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Untuk jangka waktu, aku belum tahu. Mungkin bisa satu tahun, sepuluh tahun, atau mungkin hingga aku memutuskan untuk pensiun. Entahlah. Belum ada keputusan pasti untuk yang satu itu."

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain melanjutkan menghabiskan makan malamnya lalu mengucapkan "_Gochisousama_"sebelum kemudian berjalan gontai ke kamar. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang.

Ia tak keberatan sebenarnya. Menuntut ilmu di negara asing sudah menjadi impiannya sejak dulu. Tetapi entah mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini terasa sulit. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang sudah beraktivitas penuh seharian ini beristirahat barang sejenak. Pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru gelap. Ia benar. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tetapi setidaknya bukan ini yang selalu ia bayangkan. Ia tak pernah mengambil pemikiran kalau saja sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi.

_'Apakah aku harus mengatakan hal ini padanya sebelum aku pergi?'_

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Menyisakan kurang dari dua kali duapuluh empat jam lagi hingga upacara kelulusan berlangsung. Akhir-akhir ini Kasamatsu menjadi lebih pendiam. Cukup banyak pihak yang menyadari perubahan itu meski tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat menanyakan apa masalah yang sedang diderita olehnya, kecuali pihak keluarga tentu saja, mereka sudah tahu apa alasan yang membuat anak semata wayangnya menjadi tertekan akhir-akhir ini.

Ibunya, Kasamatsu Yui, tak pernah mengira bahwa hal semacam ini dapat menjadi tekanan yang cukup berat bagi anaknya. Setiap kali ia berusaha mencairkan suasana, Yukio selalu membalasnya dengan senyuman terpaksa lalu mencari alasan untuk melenggang pergi.

Pagi ini, Yukio terbangun dengan suara alarm digitalnya yang berbunyi nyaring memenuhi ruangan kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing akibat kurangnya jam tidur yang ia dapatkan. Hampir setiap malam ia hanya duduk dalam diam hingga larut malam. Berharap dapat menyelesaikan konflik di dalam pikirannya dengan satu konklusi simpel yang kenyataannya sulit ia dapatkan. Bahkan hingga saat ini ia pun tak kunjung mendapat jalan keluar bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengatakan hal _ini_ pada _dirinya_ sebelum waktu keberangkatannya ke Australia.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam, ia turun menuju ruang makan menghabiskan menu sarapannya. Usai sereal dengan susu vanilla yang disediakan ia habiskan, ia berpamitan pada ibunya lalu berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tangannya ia masukkan sebatas pergelangan ke dalam saku celana untuk menghindari kontak dengan dinginnya udara di pagi hari. Beberapa kali ia harus mengangkat pandangannya untuk sekedar membalas sapaan penduduk sekitar yang mengenalnya sebelum kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke bawah, menatap trotoar sebagai bingkai jalan dan sepatu _Adidas Adizero Bash-_nya yang ia kenakan.

Itu tak berlangsung lama ketika seseorang dengan eksistensi yang terlalu mudah disadari tampak berada di seberang persimpangan. Seolah seperti menunggunya untuk bergabung. Senyumannya kian melebar saat Kasamatsu melihat ke arahnya. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini mengalihkan pandangan untuk menghindari _euphoria_ yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan meskipun ia tak menunjukkannya. Maklum, tipikal _tsundere_.

"_Ohayou_, _senpai!_" sapa pemuda itu ketika posisi Kasamatsu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"_Ohayou_, Kise. Hentikan seringaian bodohmu itu sebelum fans-fansmu mengejar kita."

Kise hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar tanggapan dari Kasamatsu. Suasana setidaknya menjadi lebih santai dengan adanya Kise yang mendominasi pembicaraan mereka meski Kasamatsu hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman atau kalimat-kalimat pendek. Pembicaraan di antara mereka tak pernah lebih jauh dari sapaan _"Ohayou"_ ataupun _"Jaa ne"_ serta hasil pertandingan basket resmi, maupun tidak resmi. Kasamatsu sadar akan hal itu. Dan ia sedikit kecewa, jika boleh jujur.

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan dirinya memiliki perasaan bodoh seperti ini. Ia juga tak tahu untuk alasan apa ia merasakannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia selalu merasakan apa-yang-disebut-sebagai-doki-doki setiap bertemu _kouhai-_nya ini. Yah, sepertinya Kasamatsu menyukai Kise. Ah, tidak, ia sangat menyukai Kise sekalipun ia tak pernah menunjukkannya. Jadi ketika ia—

"_Senpai_, awas!"

Dengan sigap Kise menarik pergelangan tangan Kasamatsu. Suara klakson mobil dan mesin yang menderu serasa menggema di jalanan. Membuat Kasamatsu kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Jantungnya memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat saat ini. Beberapa pejalan kaki menoleh ke arahnya.

_'Tadi itu...hampir saja!'_

"_Geez_, _senpai_, kau tak memperhatikan kemana langkahmu pergi. Kau lihat?" Kise menunjuk ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang memancarkan warna hijau.

"..._gomennasai_." Ia tundukkan kepalanya, membatasi ruang pandang Kise terhadap wajahnya.

"E-eh?! _Senpai_, _daijobu ka?_"

"_Daijobu desu._" Suaranya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

_'Senpai...'_

* * *

Hari ini ia lewati begitu saja layaknya angin lalu. Ia lebih sering _spacing-out_ ketika di dalam kelas saat guru sedang memberikan pengarahan tentang upacara kelulusan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa bosan berada di dalam kelas. Jadi ketika sekolah sudah mulai sepi, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke _gym_ seorang diri. Jam analog berwarna hitam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Yang artinya latihan klub basket putra sudah diakhiri sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu gym. Kosong yang ia dapatkan. Ia memasuki gym dan berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Terlihat olehnya bola basket tergeletak begitu saja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Selanjutnya, suara pertemuan antara bola dengan lantai gym mulai memenuhi ruangan. Seakan menjadi musik pengiring disaat ia men-_dribble-_nya. Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia melemparkan bola itu ke ring.

DUKK!

Meleset.

_'Aku sedang tak fokus saat ini.'_

Bola itu terpental menggelinding jauh ke luar lapangan sebelum dihentikan dengan gerakan tangan seseorang. Bukan Kasamatsu, tentu saja. Posisinya saat ini masih belum berubah dari posisi awal. Lalu siapa, pikirnya.

"_Senpai?_ Kukira kau sudah pulang lebih awal,"

_'Kise?'_

"_Iie_, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama disini,"

Seraya memainkan bola di tangannya, Kise berjalan menuju bangku pemain terdekat dari posisinya saat ini lalu duduk di atasnya.

"_Senpai_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?"

"Kau akhir-akhir ini lebih sering terlihat melamun dan menyendiri. Apa kau tak apa?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakannya?" Kasamatsu melemparkan pandangannya pada Kise yang masih memainkan bola di tangannya.

"_Maa_...aku hanya merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini_'ssu_. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi padamu?"

_'Ah, itu...'_

Kasamatsu hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kise. Bukannya ia tak mengharapkan Kise akan menanyakan ini. Tetapi ia hanya bingung menjawab pertanyaannya. Jadi ia memandang lantai _gym_ yang dipelitur selagi berpikir keras.

* * *

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri trotoar. Kasamatsu masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya dimana disaat yang sama Kise terus mengoceh tentang pekerjaannya sebagai model tanpa diperhatikan oleh sang lawan bicara.

Berakhir dengan pemikiran panjangnya, Kasamatsu mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kise yang berada di sampingnya. Ia masih mengoceh tanpa melihatnya seperti saat beberapa menit yang lalu. Sempurna, pikirnya. Mentari di sebelah barat laut yang memancarkan warna jingga di langit kota membuat sebagian pipi _kouhai-_nya ini terbayangi oleh bentuk hidungnya yang mancung. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka cukup dekat hingga Kasamatsu dapat menghirup aroma _cologne_ yang menguar dari tubuh Kise. Tetapi juga cukup jauh karena mereka tak membuat kontak fisik sama sekali.

Ia memutar orientasi langkahnya ketika menemui perempatan jalan dan Kise yang menyadari hal itu tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti _senpai_-nya sambil berulang kali menanyakan mengapa ia memilih jalan ini.

"_Senpai_, ini bukanlah arah jalan pulang. Kau ingin kemana?" Kasamatsu bergeming. Ia bertingkah layaknya tak mendengar perkataan Kise barusan.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan Kise yang masih menanyakannya tanpa henti. Ia pun heran mengapa ia bisa menyukai orang yang banyak bicara seperti Kise.

Ketika sampai, mereka terdiam untuk sesaat. Terutama Kise. Ia heran mengapa Kasamatsu membawanya secara tak langsung ke tempat ini. Lapangan basket yang terlihat usang dengan ring tua, pagar kawat rapuh, dan rumput liar yang tumbuh di beberapa bagian di sudut lapangan.

"_Senpai_, ini—"

"Tempat pertama kalinya kubertemu denganmu,"

Kise membelalak. Ia tak begitu ingat kapan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kasamatsu. Ia hanya ingat ketika pertama kalinya memasuki _gym_ Kaijou untuk mengikuti penerimaan anggota klub basket, lalu bertemu dengannya.

"Saat itu dua tahun yang lalu," pikirannya mulai menerawang kembali ke masa itu selagi ia menjelaskan rincian kejadian pada Kise.

"Kau berjalan seorang diri menuju distrik pertokoan di sebelah sana. Keberadaanmu terlalu mudah disadari sehingga fans-fansmu mulai mengejarmu sambil meneriaki namamu. Dan kau menabrakku tepat di jalan masuk menuju lapangan ini. Saat itu aku meneriakimu dengan kalimat kasar, tetapi sepertinya kau tak mendengarku, setelah itu kau bilang 'cepatlah bersembunyi bila kau tidak ingin mati karena sesak nafas', dan kau menarikku secara paksa ke sana, kau ingat?" jelas Kasamatsu sambil menunjuk ke arah utara lapangan yang dihalangi oleh pagar kawat untuk memisahkan area lapangan dengan lahan luas yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan rindang. Di salah satu bagian pagar, terdapat kerusakan sehingga siapa saja bisa memasuki tempat rimbun itu meski hanya sedikit orang yang berani memasukinya.

Ah, Kise ingat sekarang. Tetapi bukankah itu sudah lama? Saat itu ia memang sedang dikejar oleh fans-fansnya yang menggila lalu ia menabrak orang yang tak dikenalnya dan menarik paksa orang itu untuk menjauh dari situ. Ia bahkan tak mengingat seperti apa jelasnya wajah orang itu. Dan kini ia tak mengira bahwa orang itu adalah Kasamatsu.

"Mengapa kau masih mengingat itu_'ssu_? Itu sudah lama sekali," Kise mengernyit pada Kasamatsu.

"Entahlah. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja. Mau diapakan lagi," Ia mengangkat bahunya.

Untuk sesaat Kise tertawa kecil. Membiarkan pikiran naif mendominasi otaknya kalau saat ini Kasamatsu sedang dalam mood sangat baik karena ia tak kunjung memarahinya atau menendangnya. Tetapi kemudian ia tersadar, ini bukanlah Kasamatsu yang ia kenal. Ia terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu, ia mengangkat bola basket yang sedari tadi ia pegang sampai sejajar dengan dadanya.

"_Senpai_, _one-on-one?_"

"_Bring it on!_"

Permainan mereka tak bertahan lebih lama lagi ketika matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya. Kise menang dengan skor 32-23. Kekalahan kembali diterima Kasamatsu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sadar kalau ia benar-benar dalam keadaan tak fokus saat ini. Dan kini mereka berdua duduk di pinggir lapangan secara berlawanan arah dengan punggung saling bersentuhan.

"Kise," ia dongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit berwarna kelabu. "Apa kau akan datang saat upacara kelulusan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin melihat _senpai-tachi_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya,"

Hening.

Suasana ini sering kali tercipta akhir-akhir ini jika ia sedang bersama Kasamatsu. Ia hanya merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan semua yang ingin ia katakan tetapi ia pikir itu adalah pilihan yang kurang tepat. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja sampai ia benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kasamatsu.

Suara angin berhembus menggoyangkan daun-daun di pepohonan memasuki indra pendengaran mereka. Diikuti dengan suara gemuruh di langit dan kilatan cahaya menyilaukan.

_'Sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai,'_

"_Senpai_,"

"Hn?"

"Apakah setelah kelulusan nanti, kau akan berkuliah di Kaijou Unversity?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. "...aku akan pindah." Lanjutnya dengan penuh keragu-raguan dalam suaranya.

Akhirnya saat-saat ini datang juga. Kasamatsu sudah lama memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi entah mengapa sekarang ia ingin memutar ulang waktu. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan hal ini pada Kise.

"Pindah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahku dipindahtugaskan ke cabang perusahaannya di Australia. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk kami sekeluarga juga pindah kesana,"

"E-eh?! Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Karena kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat," katanya. "Jadi, Kise, kurasa ini adalah _one-on-one_ terakhir kita." Ia tersenyum getir sambil menutup kelopak matanya. Menahan air matanya yang seakan memaksa untuk jatuh menuruni tulang pipinya.

"_Senpai_, suaramu bergetar. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

_'Tentu saja tidak.'_

Ia menghela nafasnya. "Kise," Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke samping, menggenggam tangan Kise yang menempel di permukaan lapangan.

"Ya, _senpai?_"

"Kalau boleh aku jujur, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku..."

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku...menyukaimu."

"Eh? Aku juga menyukaimu, _senpai_!" Ia yakin meskipun ia tak bisa melihatnya, saat ini Kise sedang menyeringai.

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya menyukaiku sebagai seorang senior dan mantan kapten tim. Bukan rasa suka seperti yang kurasakan."

"..."

"Aku serius, Kise. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menikmati setiap detik saat bersamamu. Aku menikmati setiap ekspresi yang dapat kau tunjukkan. Dan aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri akan itu."

Sedetik kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara keterkejutan Kise. Ia juga dapat merasakan Kise yang secara paksa menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kasamatsu. Kise tak pernah berpikir kalau Kasamatsu akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ia sangat terkejut.

Kise mulai tertawa kaku, "Kau...bercanda, kan, _senpai_?"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?" suara tegas Kasamatsu menggambarkan keseriusan dirinya menanggapi kalimat retoris Kise.

"—_S-senpai_, maafkan aku. Aku harus pulang sebelum jam makan malam. Maafkan aku!" Kise berdiri dengan cepat lalu meninggalkan Kasamatsu disana. Seorang diri.

Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus menyesal telah mengatakan hal tabu itu pada Kise. Tangannya bergetar menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Ia tetap diam dalam posisinya meski beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah merasakan kebas.

_Tik._

Setetes air jatuh di keningnya. Membuatnya mengernyit menatap langit.

_'Hujan, kah?'_

_Tik._

_Tik._

Ia rasakan tetesan air itu dua kali. Lima kali. Lalu hingga akhirnya ia basah kuyup dengan ribuan tetesan air hujan. Ia tak terlalu perduli dengan keadaan. Ia bahkan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau di keesokan harinya ia akan terserang penyakit. Ia tak peduli.

Pikirannya melayang kembali ke beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengapa ia bisa begitu bodoh mengatakan hal itu?

_Kise, aku menyukaimu._

"_Ore wa baka._"

Bahunya mulai bergetar diikuti tangisannya yang pecah di detik berikutnya. Air matanya bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan yang masih dengan derasnya turun. Suaranya yang bergetar dan lebih serak dari yang ia kira, meneriakkan beberapa kata yang tak terlalu terdengar dengan jelas karena bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh petir.

_'Kise, gomennasai...'_

* * *

"_Sayonara ne_e, Kasamatsu," Kobori dan Moriyama mengatakan hal itu hampir bersamaan padanya lalu saling menyalaminya.

"_SENPAI!_ Aku akan me(l)indukanmu! Aku juga akan menjadi kapten tim yang baik bagi Kaijou! _Sayona(l)aaa!_" Hayakawa yang datang entah darimana tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya. Ia memeluk Kasamatsu kelewat erat hingga Kasamatsu sesak nafas.

"Hayakawa _baka_! Lepaskan aku!" dengan sedikit paksaan, ia mendorong adik kelasnya yang berisiknya kurang lebih menyamai Kise.

Ah, benar juga, omong-omong tentang Kise, apa ada yang tahu dimana ia sekarang?

"_Minna_, kalian melihat Kise?"

Semuanya terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari dimana keberadaan pemuda _blonde_ itu. Kasamatsu menghela nafas dengan berat. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah terhadap Kise. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Kise dengan mengiriminya _e-mail_, ia selalu saja menjawab '_Gomennasai'ssu yo_, senpai!' Dan sekarang ia tidak ada dimana pun untuk dicari.

Ia tahu ini sejak awal. Tak mungkin Kise merasakan seperti apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ia terlalu banyak menaruh ekspektasi pada _ace_ Kaijou itu sekalipun ia tahu itu adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia.

Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menjauhi teman-teman klub basketnya setelah mengucapkan sayonara pada mereka. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ia pergi kemana saja langkahnya akan membawanya. Gulungan diploma masih setia tergenggam di tangannya meski sudah sedikit tertekuk di beberapa bagian.

Ia berhenti ketika melihat taman tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, yang baru ia sadari di menit berikutnya kalau tempat ini tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang dimaksud, ia melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia berdiri di depan air mancur yang berperan sebagai titik pusat dari taman itu. Ia duduk di pinggir air mancur lalu menutup matanya sejenak untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang sekaligus menenangkan ketika menerpa wajahnya. Kembali membuka matanya, ia memandang langit.

Gelap.

_'Bukankah akhir-akhir ini sering sekali terjadi badai? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang saja.'_

* * *

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Yuki-chan?"

"_Ha'i_,"

"Ayo berangkat,"

Seminggu telah berlalu dari hari upacara kelulusan. Itu artinya hari ini ia akan berangkat ke Australia. Beberapa rekan klub basketnya bahkan menyempatkan diri datang ke kediaman Kasamatsu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal serta ucapan agar berhati-hati. Hampir semuanya. Kecuali Kise. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat pemuda itu lagi sejak hari _itu_. Tentu saja ia mencemaskannya, tetapi apa boleh buat, ia tak mempunyai nyali cukup besar untuk datang ke rumahnya dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya ataupun menelponnya ketika waktunya sedang luang.

_'Hhh, apa boleh buat. Kutelpon saja dia nanti. Hanya ini waktu yang kumiliki sebelum meninggalkan Jepang.'_

Tiba di bandara internasional, orang tuanya pergi untuk mengurus keberangkatan. Sedangkan Yukio menunggu di bangku yang tersedia disana. Pandangannya tertuju pada layar monitor tak jauh dari situ. Tertera dengan jelas jadwal kedatangan dan keberangkatan pada hari itu.

_'Kurang dari dua jam kedepan aku akan berangkat. Apa aku harus menghubunginya sekarang?'_

"_Maa_, lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali," ia berkata begitu selagi menggerakkan tangannya merogoh ponsel _silver_ yang tersimpan di kantung celana.

Setelah menekan deretan nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala dan memilih opsi untuk menelpon, ia mendengarkan nada tunggu berirama monoton. Suara itu tak lama kemudian digantikan dengan suara yang sangat ia kenal.

'_Moshi-moshi_, senpai? _Nani ga atta?_'

"_Moshi-moshi yo_. _Betsuni_, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, dan—"

'T-tunggu, kau berangkat hari ini?'

"Lebih tepatnya kurang dari dua jam lagi aku akan berangkat,"

'E-eh?! Tunggu, _senpai_, aku akan pergi kesana—"

"Tidak usah."

'Huh?'

"T-tidak usah. Tak perlu kau lakukan hal itu. Dan...aku juga ingin mengatakan kalau pernyataanku beberapa hari yang lalu itu memang serius,"

'...'

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku senang telah bertemu denganmu, dan..."

'...'

Cairan bening mulai menuruni pipinya. Ia berusaha menahan suara isakannya agar tak terdengar, tetapi sepertinya gagal. Kise dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Genggaman pada ponselnya kian mengerat, berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"...K-Kise, _daisuki da_,"

'_Senpai_...'

"Aku tak pernah menyesal untuk merasakannya dan aku tak akan melupakan ini seumur hidupku. Jadi..." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ketegasan dalam suaranya yang bergetar dan serak.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasa _hidup_ dengan cara yang tak pernah kubayangkan." lanjutnya. Ia tersenyum getir meski ia tahu kalau lawan bicaranya tak dapat melihatnya.

'_Se-senpai_, aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi...maaf. Aku bukan gay.'

"_Ii nda yo_, Kise. Aku mengerti." Dengan satu tarikan nafas yang panjang, ia tersenyum lembut layaknya tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

'_Senpai_..._gomennasai_,'

"—_Maa_, orang tuaku memanggil. Sepertinya harus kita akhiri,"

'A-ah...'

"_Aishiteru_, Ryouta. _Sayonara_."

Ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

* * *

"_Nee_, Yayoi-san, bolehkah aku pulang lebih awal hari ini? Aku merasa sedang tak enak badan."

Setelah Kasamatsu memutus sambungan teleponnya, mood Kise berubah menjadi _gloomy_ seketika. Ia tahu tak ada pihak yang perlu disalahkan dalam permasalahan ini, tetapi tetap saja, ia merasa seperti orang yang tak berhati karena sudah menolak _senpai-_nya dengan cara seperti itu.

Saat ini ia sedang duduk di cafetaria di sekitar studio tempat pemotretan ditemani oleh managernya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Segelas _strawberry milkshake_ dan sepotong _tiramisu cake_ di hadapannya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Ia kehilangan selera seusai mengakhiri percakapan antar teleponnya dengan Kasamatsu.

"Eh? _Souka?_ Itu bisa diatur jika kau sudah melakukan dua kali pemotretan lagi setelah jam dua siang ini, Kise-san,"

"Yayoi-san, _onegai_. Aku tak ingin lebih lama lagi disini," mereka saling bertukar pandang sebelum kemudian Yayoi menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tak tahan jika Kise terus-terusan melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Tetapi bisakah kau pulang sendiri? Aku masih ada urusan dengan produser disini. Dan jangan lupa, besok kau akan melakukan _shooting_ untuk iklan parfum keluaran terbaru itu. Jangan sampai terlambat!" senyuman Kise mengembang setelah itu.

"_Arigatou_, Yayoi-san! Ya, aku tidak akan terlambat. _Ie ni kaerimasu, jaa naa!" _Ia buru-buru berkemas sebelum managernya berubah pikiran. Ia keluar dari cafetaria itu setelah mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna putih dengan aksen garis berwarna hitam memanjang di sekitar pundaknya dan mengenakan tasnya.

Angin yang berhembus dengan kencang menyambutnya ketika ia sudah berada di luar. Langit yang berwarna kelabu menghalangi akses sinar matahari untuk mengeksplorasi setiap sudut kota membuatnya memunculkan presepsi kalau sebentar lagi akan turun hujan deras. Bahkan mungkin badai.

_'Aku harus bergegas ke stasiun sebelum hujan turun.'_

* * *

"_Tadaima!_"

"_Okaeri_, Ryouta_cchi_. Eh? Bukankah kau seharusnya pulang ketika jam tujuh malam?"

"Seharusnya begitu. Tetapi aku sedang merasa tidak enak badan_'ssu_,"

"Ya sudah, istirahat yang banyak ya,"

Dirinya mengangguk menanggapi saran ibunya. Menaiki anak tangga dengan gontai sebelum memasuki kamarnya dan melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela yang terbuka lebar di samping pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon, lalu duduk di kusen jendela.

Lama ia berpikir dalam diam hingga dirinya menyadari hujan mulai turun. Satu persatu tetesan air jatuh menghantam permukaan bumi. Memberikan kesan kehidupan, kesejukan, sekaligus kesedihan. Ia mengulurkan tangan, berusaha menangkap tetesan hujan di telapak tangannya. Sebagian celana panjangnya melekat di kulitnya karena basah terkena air. Langit masih belum berubah sejak tadi. Bahkan sekarang makin menggelap.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak turunnya hujan. Ia masih bertahan dalam posisi itu. Tak terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk berpindah tempat. Ia menyukai sensasi ketika tetesan air hujan tertiup angin lalu mengenai kulit wajahnya yang putih bagai porselen. Ia juga menyukai ketika udara di sekitarnya dipenuhi oleh aroma _petrichor_.

Ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkannya. Ia turun dari kusen jendela, lalu berjalan membuka pintu kamar.

"Ada apa, Okaa-san?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintu.

"_Mou_...kau basah. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Ahaha, aku lupa menutup jendela,"

"Tutuplah kalau begitu. Juga ganti bajumu. Aku tak ingin kau terserang penyakit," Kise menurutinya. Mengganti bajunya dengan kaos berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna senada.

"Okaa-san, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, iya! Hampir saja aku lupa. Kurasa kau harus melihat ini,"

Ibunya mengambil remote TV di atas meja berbentuk kotak di samping tempat tidur Kise lalu menyalakan benda elektronik berbentuk persegi yang menempel di dinding itu. Setelah beberapa kali mengganti channel, ia menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang memencet tombol remote.

_'Ada apa dengan channel khusus berita? Bukannya aku tak menyukai berita atau semacamnya.'_

"Lihat ini,"

"—kecelakaan terjadi pada maskapai penerbangan dari Yokohama menuju Canberra. Diduga cuaca buruk menjadi salah satu faktor penyebabnya. Pesawat yang bergerak secepat 500 mph dan membutuhkan waktu 9 jam 51 menit untuk sampai di destinasi ini memakan sejumlah korban jiwa. Ditemukan sebanyak lebih dari 40 korban jiwa dalam kecelakaan ini. Berikut nama korban yang berhasil ditemukan oleh tim SAR—"

_'Mengapa? Mengapa ada perasaan tak enak dalam diriku?'_

Matanya meneliti setiap nama korban yang tertera di televisi. Sampai saat ia menemukan salah satu nama yang begitu familiar ia ucapkan.

Yukio Kasamatsu.

Matanya membelalak. Jantungnya seakan berhenti dalam sepersekian detik sebelum berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia melayangkan satu tangannya di kepalanya, mencengkeram rambutnya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

_'S-senpai...'_

"Ryouta_cchi_, bukankah ia yang pernah menjadi kapten tim basketmu?" Ia tak menjawab. Dan sepertinya ibunya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini tanpa diberitahukan. Ia yang melihat Kise seperti itu hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundaknya sebelum meninggalkan Kise sendirian. Ia tahu Kise butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Kise tak bisa membayangkan kejadian menyakitkan ini terjadi pada Kasamatsu. Rahangnya mengeras. Perlahan namun pasti air mata menuruni wajahnya. Terlukis dengan jelas ekspresi kemarahan dan kesedihan bercampur rasa bersalah pada wajahnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram sprei tempat tidurnya hingga menjadi kusut.

Dari cara Kise meneriakkan namanya, terdengar seperti putus asa dan menyesal. Ia tak mengira akan secepat ini berpisah dengan Kasamatsu— dalam konteks benar-benar berpisah. Kiranya ia akan bertemu dalam jangka waktu sepuluh atau beberapa tahun lagi dengannya dan saling bertukar kabar masing-masing. Bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

_'Gomennasai yo, senpai...'_

* * *

_-5 minutes before accident-_

Satu jam telah lewat begitu saja sejak Kasamatsu masuk dan menduduki kursi di pesawat ini. Pandangannya mengarah pada langit gelap di luar jendela sana. Nama ace tim Kaijou terdengar berulang-ulang dalam kepalanya. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyibukkan dirinya, ia mencoba membaca majalah olahraga yang baru dibelinya di bandara sebelum berangkat.

CTARR!

Suara petir mengagetkannya. Ia buru-buru mengangkat pandangannya dari majalah tersebut lalu melihat jendela pesawat untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu jam terakhir ini. Badai tengah terjadi di luar sana. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

_'Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja?'_

Suara pengumuman yang ditujukan pada penumpang pesawat terdengar olehnya. Diharuskan bagi para penumpang untuk memakai sabuk pengaman dan beberapa hal penting lainnya.

Ia berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Melihat ke sampingnya, dimana ibunya duduk, ia menggenggam tangan ibunya. Berusaha menenangkan. Senyuman yang ia tujukan pada ibunya seakan mengatakan "Tenanglah, kita akan baik-baik saja". Suara yang menggelegar kembali ia dengar. Ia tetap menunjukkan wajah tenangnya meski dalam hati ia sudah khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

_'Kami-sama, selamatkanlah kami,'_

Tak lama kemudian, seluruh penumpang merasakan awak pesawat mulai tidak stabil. Atmosfer ketegangan semakin kuat terasa ditambah dengan beberapa penumpang yang menjerit panik. Pengumuman kembali terdengar, kali ini menginformasikan bahwa pesawat terkena angin dengan kecepatan 70 knot dan semua penumpang diharapkan menggunakan masker oksigen. Pesawat akan jatuh menghantam tanah dalam hitungan kurang dari dua menit.

Badan pesawat semakin tak stabil sebelum kemudian meluncur dengan bebas ke permukaan tanah. Ia dapat melihat ibunya mulai menangis tanpa suara. Genggaman di tangannya kian mengerat seakan tak ingin terpisah hingga saat terakhir.

.

.

.

CRASSHH!

Berakhir sudah.

Pesawat itu tersungkur dengan keadaan parah di ladang tak jauh dari permukiman warga. Bagian kokpit pesawat sudah tak berbentuk lagi sedang salah satu _wing_ pesawat tersangkut di pohon oak. Mesin pesawat terbakar yang kemungkinan akan meledak nantinya.

_'Are...dimana aku?'_

Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengernyit kesakitan dikarenakan kaki kanannya terjepit di antara kursi penumpang. Bau anyir darah dan asap pekat seketika memenuhi indra penciumannya. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan bantuan lengan kirinya tetapi tak berhasil. Ia merasa berputar-putar karena sempat terbentuk keras dengan jendela hingga retak. Darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya membuat rambutnya lengket dan melekat di keningnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya karena tulang rusuknya patah.

Ia berusaha menoleh, mengabaikan pening di kepalanya untuk melihat kondisi anggota keluarganya.

_'Okaa-san? Otou-san?'_

Ia temukan ibunya yang masih di sisinya sudah tak bergerak lagi. Matanya yang terbuka masih menyisakan jejak air mata. Tangan yang masih bertautan dengannya kini berubah menjadi kaku dan tak bernyawa.

Dingin.

Di sebelahnya, terdapat ayahnya. Ia bahkan tak tega melihatnya. Tulang lehernya patah dan kulit kepalanya robek. Mengucurkan darah yang masih segar dari situ. Ia mulai menangis. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang lainnya yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Perlahan, ingatan tentang orang-orang yang dikenalnya mulai melintas di otaknya. Seperti memutar ulang film yang sudah lama tak ditonton.

.

_"Yuki-chan, tanjoubi omedetou! Ayo buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya!" senyuman ibunya yang manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Yukio kecil tersenyum senang. Ia mulai membuat permohonan dan meniup ke-empat lilin di atas kue itu. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah orang tuanya memeluknya. Bahagia adalah frasa yang paling tepat digunakan untuk situasi saat itu._

_._

_"Tadaima, Yuki-chan. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"_

_"Baik. Areal sekolah sangat luas, begitu juga bangunannya. Lalu aku juga sudah mempunyai beberapa teman disana."_

_"Yokatta ne,"_

_._

_"Aku menjadikanmu sebagai kapten karena kaulah yang paling bisa bersikap dewasa diantara teman-temanmu. Terimalah seragam ini dengan rasa kebanggaan, Kasamatsu Yukio."_

_"Hai, Takeuchi-kantoku."_

_._

_"Aku akan mengatakan padamu apa yang hebat dari ini. Bahkan sebelum kau faktor dalam yang baik atau buruk, ini adalah klub basket SMA Kaijou. Ini bukanlah karena kami yang dilahirkan lebih awal. Tetapi anggota klub di tahun kedua dan ketiga sudah bekerja keras demi tim ini lebih lama dari dirimu. Kau seharusnya menghargai pengalaman itu. Tak peduli kau berasal dari 'Generation of Miracles' atau apa pun itu. Kau disini hanyalah anak baru. Dan aku senior disini, kapten tim, Kasamatsu Yukio. Ada masalah?"_

_._

_"Berhenti bersedih! Kalian semua sudah mencoba yang terbaik. Kita bahkan sudah berada dalam 8 tim terbaik di Jepang! Kembalilah dengan perasaan bangga!"_

_._

_"WAAH! A(L)IGATO, KASAMATSU-SENPAI! AKU AKAN MENJADI KAPTEN TE(L)BAIK YANG PE(L)NAH ADA!"_

_"Mou...senpai, mengapa harus Hayakawa yang menjadi kapten'ssu? Mengapa bukan aku?"_

_"Karena kau adalah ace dari tim ini. Meskipun aku yakin kau bisa merangkap dua kewajiban itu sekaligus, tetapi mengatur kerjasama tim tidak cocok untukmu,"_

_"Kejam sekali'ssu..."_

_._

_"...K-Kise, daisuki da,"_

_"Aku tak pernah merasakan penyesalan untuk merasakannya dan aku tak akan melupakan ini seumur hidupku. Jadi..."_

_"Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasa hidup dengan cara yang tak pernah kubayangkan."_

_._

Dirinya kembali tersadar akan lamunannya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kini makin membunuh. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali. Cairan kental berwarna merah kini memenuhi mulutnya dan beberapa tetes sudah mengalir mengotori kulit wajahnya juga kemeja yang ia pakai.

_'Jika saja...jika saja aku boleh mempunyai satu permintaan...'_

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam lalu mencoba tersenyum ditengah kesakitannya.

_'Aku ingin terlahir kembali lalu melihatmu setiap harinya dalam hidupku.'_

Tak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya lebih lama lagi, ia menutup matanya. Senyuman masih menempel di wajahnya. Menggambarkan emosi yang berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya saat ini. Satu tarikan nafas lagi...

_'Sayonara, minna.'_

...lalu ia pergi. Tanpa menyisakan apa pun lagi.

* * *

A/N: Ini one-shot terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis, loh. Serius. Fanfic ini saya tulis karena terinspirasi dari lagu Just Be Friends yang dinyanyikan oleh Megurine Luka. Tetapi kalau boleh, saya sarankan _reader-tachi_ untuk mendengarkan **_Just Be Friends_** yang dinyanyikan oleh **_Clear_** saat membaca fanfic ini, karena lebih slow dan...mengena (?)

Maafkan saya kalau ada typo atau ke-OOC-an karakter. Saya masih amatiran dalam hal tulis-menulis fanfic -.- Maklumi aja ya. Ampun, jangan _flame_ saya *sujud-sujud*

YOSH, berkenan _review_?

* * *

**Omake**

-_10 years later-_

Ia yang sedang mengambil cuti dari pekerjaan panjangnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di kota. Suasana disini berbeda sekali dengan negara asalnya— Jepang. Disini lebih terkesan megah dan juga suasana _western_ yang sangat kental. Meskipun begitu, ia lebih mencintai Jepang lebih dari negara manapun.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat sebuah bangunan yang didominasi warna hijau di sudut jalan seberang sana. Di atas bangunan itu terdapat tulisan 'Sakei Florist'. Merasa familiar dengan nama Jepang, ia tertarik untuk mencoba memasukinya.

"_Excuse me_," sedikit banyak, ia telah mempelajari bahasa Inggris yang _notabene_-nya sebagai bahasa internasional. Lagipula dirinya juga akan tinggal negara ini selama ia cuti.

"_Good morning, Sir! Can I help you?_"

Kise menoleh. Terlihat olehnya anak kecil sekitar usia sepuluh tahun sedang berdiri di samping meja kasir. Wajah asianya tak bisa dibohongi lagi. Ia menyeringai lebar hingga kelopak matanya tertutup. Menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Rambut _spike-_nya berwarna hitam bagaikan langit malam, alisnya tebal, dan juga kulitnya sedikit tan akibat terjemur sinar matahari. Saat ia berhenti menyeringai, ia mulai membuka matanya.

_Blue metal_ bertemu emas.

_Déjà vu_.

Itulah yang ada dipikirannya pertama kali. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihat orang yang mirip dengan anak ini. Sangat mirip. Dulu orang itu sangat berarti baginya. Tetapi...mengapa ia susah sekali mengingatnya?

"_Can I help you, Sir?_" ulangnya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia bertanya dengan bahasa Jepang, "Apa kau berasal dari Jepang?"

Merasa kaget karena pelanggannya kali ini dapat berbahasa Jepang, ia menjerit kecil. Lalu membalas pertanyaannya dengan bahasa yang sama. "A-ah! Iya, aku adalah orang Jepang, lalu kami sekeluarga pindah ke sini sekitar satu tahun yang lalu,"

_'Ah, pantas saja bahasa Inggris-nya masih terasa kaku.'_

"Apakah...tuan juga berasal dari Jepang?"

"Ahaha, tak usah formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Kise. Dan, ya, aku berasal dari Jepang," ia menyeringai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Souka_. _Naa_, Kise-san, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Err, aku sedang mencari bunga _yellow camellia_, apakah ada?" jawabnya asal, ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa rupa dari bunga yang namanya baru saja ia sebutkan tadi.

"Tentu saja," Anak itu berjalan ke salah satu deretan rak kayu lalu mengambil bunga yang dimaksud dengan sedikit berjinjit. "Ini bunga yang bagus. Melambangkan kesempurnaan. Tetapi orang Jepang sendiri melambangkan bunga ini sebagai simbol kerinduan," jelasnya sambil memberikan bunga itu ke tangan Kise.

_'Kerinduan, eh?'_

"Ahaha, begitu ya? Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau setiap bunga memiliki makna," ia tertawa gugup selagi menerimanya. "_Etto_, mengapa anak kecil sepertimu menjadi kasir di toko ini?"

"Ah, aku adalah anak dari pemilik toko ini. Okaa-san sedang mengantar pesanan bunga pada pelanggan kami yang rumahnya hanya dua blok dari sini, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kembali. Sedangkan Otou-san masih berkerja sebagai polisi. Maka dari itu mereka menitipkan toko ini padaku,"

Kise hanya mengangguk mengerti. Perhatiannya kembali terpusat pada bunga di tangannya. "Berapa harganya?"

"$16,"

Setelah memberi sejumlah uang yang diminta, ia menghitung untuk memastikan uangnya pas. Disaat itu Kise kembali memutar ulang memorinya. Mengingat ulang siapa orang yang mirip dengan anak di hadapannya ini.

"_Ano saa_, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Eh? Namaku Sakei. Sakei Yukio."

DEG!

_'Yukio?'_

**_Owari_**


End file.
